Kiba and Rei's Digital Adventure: Part 1
by Koori no Kitsune
Summary: This is my idea for 2 OC's in the Digimon Season 1, hope it's good and some what different.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon. I'm on using the anime for fun and I am NOT making money from this. I only own Kiba Toma, my sister owns Rei Toma. I also haveCrests of Honor and Life in this fic but if anyone else owns them in other fics please let me know and I'll change the crests. Please enjoy and kindly leave a review, flamers will be ignored.

* * *

Chapter One

_I grew up on Earth but I'm not sure I'm home anymore, me and sister are in the DigiWorld. What's the DigiWorld and how did we end up here? Let me start at the beginning, where this adventure began._

I was sitting on the rail of the cabin drawing my old friend while my sister was sitting was sitting on the rail across from me, leaning on the post and watching the kids walk around. One was a blonde boy with a smaller blonde, the older was watching over the smaller one while another kid was carrying a laptop and muttering about internet as he entered our cabin. I looked at Rei with a raised eyebrow as she shrugged before groaning at someone complaining loudly about being outdoors, we also saw a blue haired kid mumbling about summer illnesses causing me to smirk. Rei suddenly got my attention as she was watching a boy climb a tree and another girl was exploring the campsite before it suddenly started snowing. "What the!?" Rei said in shock and worry, putting my sketch pad and supplies up I looked at her. "Let's go inside our cabin." I said, going in while others were running.

**Rei's PoV**

I was watching as one of the kids was complaining about no internet while the others were wondering about the sudden snow storm. "Well looks like the canoe races are cancelled." The spiky brown haired boy said before grinning. "But we can have toboggan races!" He said as he ran outside. "I should have packed a sweater." A girl in a yellow shirt said shivering and I grabbed my white winter hoodie as Kiba grabbed her grey winter hoodie. "Guys we should stay in or you'll get pneumonia." The blue haired boy said watching as the kids played. "I should have brought my pink fluffy winter boots! Oh and my pink fluffy gloves and jacket." The annoying pink girl said. "Rei, check this out." Kiba said softly as we saw the Northern Lights and went outside, I saw everyone was outside to aside from the laptop kid. 'Could this be..' I thought to myself as Spiky called out Laptop boy,er Izzy I mean. "The sky looks like it's short circuiting." Blonde spiky said.

**Kiba's PoV**

I stood with my sister as we saw a green swirling cloud before 9 lights shot toward us, causing many to duck while my sister and I stood still. 'This feeling..' I thought as the others were talking. "Metors?" Izzy asked before the things floated up causing me to gasp softly and look at Rei as we looked at each other as we grabbed the items before we heard Brown Spiky shout and we were sucked in by a tidal wave before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT in anyway own Digimon, I'm only using the anime for fun and not profit. I own Kiba Toma and my sister owns Rei Toma. Also I own the Crests of Honor and Life unless someone else owns them, if so then please let me know and I'll change the Crests. Please enjoy and review, flamers will be ignored.

* * *

"Ki..Kib...Kiba wake up." I blinked at hearing a voice and finally sat up to see my old friend, Dorimon standing on my chest. "Your awake!" He said happily. "I am." I said sitting up and holding him while looking for Rei, who was leaning on a tree holding her Digi Partner called Babydmon. "Guess we're back huh?" Rei asked as I stood up and checked my bag. "Yep and I'm glad to." I said before hearing someone scream. "Must have met the others." Babydmon said snickering. "Let's go and make sure the other humans don't get eaten." Rei said and we walked towards a clearing.

* * *

**Clearing- Rei's PoV**

My sister and I along with our Digimon watched as the other humans talked and gathered, each with a Digimon of their own. "I'm Motimon." A ghost looking Digimon said. "I'm Koromon." A pink ball like Digimon said in Spiky's arms. "I'm Yokomon." A Bulb looking Digimon said. "I'm Tokomon!" A white rabbit looking Digimon said as he turned to a fern. "TK over here." He called. "Coming!" Was called as a kid in green ran into the clearing. "TK! Don't run off like that." A blone wearing a green shirt and holding a Digimon that was orange with a white belly and a horn was in his arms. "You to Matt." Spiky said. "Yeah I'm here to." Matt replied. "I meant that uh." Spiky said before the horned Digimon spoke up with a faint blush. "You look rather pleseant. I'm Tsunomon." The shy Digimon said before we heard male screaming. "Joe?" Spiky asked. "Help! This thing.. This thing won't leave me alone." He said coming to a stop and panting. "I'm not a thing, I'm no stuffed animal. I'm Bukamon." A brown seal/dragon said as he hung on Joe's shoulders. "No offense but what are you?" Laptop boy asked. "We're Digimon, Digital Monsters." The smaller Digimon said while Dorimon and Babydmon stayed with us. "Oh, who are you 2?" The small kid in green asked looking at us. "No offense but shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" I asked kindly.

* * *

**Kiba's PoV**

"I'm Tai." Spiky said before pointing at the girl in yellow. "This is Sora." She waved. "The self proclaimed cool guy is Matt." The tall blonde smirked. "No autographs please." He said. "Then we have Joe." The boy with blue hair waved. "Then we have Izzy." The laptop kid looked at his Digimon. "Do you have internet access?" which Motimon was quiet. "And last we have uh.." Tai said before the smallest kid in green smiled. "I'm TK and I'm not as small as I look." He said. "I'm Rei and this is Kiba." My sister said. "I'm Babydmon." The cute little dragon in my sister's arms said. "And I'm Dorimon." My little Digimon said watching the newbies closely. "Wait wasn't there that girl with the big pink hat?" Sora asked. "Now now, that's Mimi." Tai said before we heard high pitched screaming. "Mimi?" Tai asked as they rushed to her as Dorimon started growling. "Dori?" I asked. "Smells like Kuwagamon." He said glaring at the path the kids took. "Better go help them." Rei said before we walked through the forest.

We made it to the others and I almost went blink from the pink on the Mimi girl, I despise pink and I think Dorimon agreed as he tried to hide after turning in my arms. "It's back!" Tai shouted as a nasty looking beetle Digimon flew through the air. "That's Kuwagamon, a bug with a nasty temper and teeth as sharp as knives." Motimon explained before the kids started running. "To bad we can't Digivolve..." Dorimon said quietly. "Don't worry to much Dori, you'll Digivolve when your ready just like last time." I said softly as we stood on a cliff edge. "Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt asked. "We gotta find another way down." Tai said. "Another way where?" Sora asked before their Digimon chose to fight, they put up a fight their Digimon while Rei and I looked at our Digimon. "Promise to be safe." I said to Dorimon. "Got it, like last time." He said before I let him go to fight.

* * *

**Matt's PoV**

I noticed that Kiba and Rei let their Digimon go to fight even though they could be seriously hurt. 'Do they not care?' I thought before Tai shouted and all 9 Digimon were surrounded by light, when the light cleared I was shocked to see a blue/white furred digimon in Tsunomon's place. "What in the... They got bigger." Sora said and I thought I heard Kiba scoff. The Digimon attacked Kuwagamon before it finally fell into the forest as our Digimon ran back to us. "Wow that was awesome." Tai said as he hugged a yellow dinosaur Digimon while the white/blue furred Digimon ran up to me. "Did you see me Sora?" A pink bired asked her while I saw a purple-ish furred dragon with tiny wins was rubbing against Kiba while small dragon with red wings was in Rei's arms. "Uh guys!" Mimi shouted as Kuwagamon came back. "Guess we celebrated to soon." Tai said before we saw the bug Digimon put his pinchers in the grounding breaking the cliff causing us to fall along with our Digimon though I noticed Rei, Kiba and their Digimon were oddly calm.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again I do NOT own Digimon, I only use the anime/series for fun and NOT profit. I own Kiba Toma, my sister owns Rei Toma also I own the Crests of Honor and Life unless someone else does, if so then please PM me and let me know so I can change the Crests.

* * *

**Kiba's PoV**

We were falling into the river when Gomamon called for his fish friends which made a fish raft. "You okay Kiba?" Dorumon asked looking injuries. "I'm fine." I said with a faint smile. "Look out!" Matt called as we saw Kuwagamon fall into the river with debris causing a huge wave. I was completely relaxed though I did grab onto the fish raft before we landed on shore."I knew we would be okay, I wasn't worried." Mat said. "What was that? A floating fish market?" Joe asked. "Good thing those fish were having a reunion." Gomamon said. "Naw their friends of mine who I asked for help." He said at Joe's expression. "Well here I thought I was allergic to seafood but you proved that wrong, thank you. I guess it's not Bukamon." Joe said. "Nope, I'm Gomamon." The white seal said with a smile. "I guess you're not Tokomon anymore?" TK asked Patamon. "Mm-mm now I'm Patamon." He said smiling. "It's called Digivolving." I said. "Digivolving? I don't think it's in my dictionary." Tai said. "Digivolving is where a Digimon evolves into a more powerful form." Rei said. "That's right, I was Motimon but now I'm Tentomon." The beetle next to Izzy said. "Interesting." Izzy replied. "I was Yokomon now I'm Biyomon." The pink bird said as she stood next to Sora. "First I was Tsunomon then changed to Gabumon." The white/blue furred Digimon said. "I was Tanemon now I'm now Palmon." The plant Digimon said standing in front of Mimi. "And I was Koromon and Digivolved to Agumon." The yellow dinosaur Digimon said before they explained about using our energy to Digivolve. "Wait who are those 2?" Matt asked looking at us. "I'm Dorumon and this is Dracomon." My faithful friend introduced them. "Hey wait, how do you know so much?" Tai asked. "We don't reveal everything unless we can trust you." Rei said.

* * *

**Matt's PoV**

I noticed how the sisters seemed comfortable as if they have been here before but that would be impossible. I listened as Tai suggested we go exploring while Joe suggested we go back to the forest. "And run into Kuwagamon again? No thanks." I said as Rei and Kiba were talking to each other. 'They seem so close.. I wish I was that close to TK.' I thought feeling a bit sad. "Well let's go." Tai said as we started leaving but I noticed Joe was being left behind until Gomamon called for him as I started to walk close to Kiba and Rei. "So have you 2 been here before?" I asked Kiba. "When we were 6, we somehow came here and we met these 2." Kiba said as she patted Dorumon's head causing him to purr. "Wow, so you know you're way around here?" I asked and they nodded. "Unless the land has changed in 6 years." Kiba said before I heard something. "You hear that?" I asked. "Sounds like a phone ringing." Tai said. "But where?" Mimi asked looking around. "Let's keep going and find out." Tai said as we kept walking. "There weren't any phones here last time." Rei said. "Maybe things changed... It's been 6 years Rei." Kiba said as we stopped at a beach with phone booths.

* * *

**Kiba's PoV**

I was looking at these phone booths and wondered why they were here. 'This is weird...' I thought as I sat on a flat rock, Dorumon laying next to me. "Kiba." He said looking at me. "Yes Dorumon?" I asked. "Do you have any snacks?" He asked. "Sure, let me check." I said looking in my bag and grabbing 4 sandwiches and gave 2 to Dorumon, one to Rei and ate one myself while everyone was messing with the phone booths. "It's so weird that phone booths would be here." Rei said. "Agreed, maybe something is happening to both worlds?" Dracomon asked. "Maybe." I said as Rei fed half of her sandwich to Dracomon. "Looks like it's break time." Rei said as everyone asked about food. "What about Rei and Kiba? They seem to have food." Matt asked/said. "True, hey Kiba would you share with us?" Sora asked. "I would if Joe didn't have the emergency food on him." I said as Dorumon started dozing next to me. "What!?" Tai said as he did see I was telling the truth, calling out Joe and then focused on Mimi before they sorted everything out. "Finally, some quiet." Rei said softly as Dracomon started growling while the rest were eating. "Dracomon?" Rei asked. "Trouble." He said as Dorumon got off the rock and stood on guard. "Could be a Shellmon." Dorumon said causing us to groan.

* * *

**Matt's PoV**

I noticed that Rei and Kiba's Digimon were tense before seeing Biyomon standing up and looking at the water. "What is it?" Sora asked her. "Trouble." Biyomon said before a water jet shot of the sand, ruining the phone booths before a huge shell appeared along with a turtle looking head with 2 legs. "What is that?!" Tai asked. "That's Shellmon, it gets angry no matter what." Tentomon said before the Shellmon shot a water spout at us, causing all but Kiba and Rei to hit the cliff side hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, I'm only using the anime and series for fun NOT profit. I own Kiba Toma and my sister owns Rei Toma. I also use the Crests of Honor and Life, if anyone else has those before this story was posted let me know and I'll change the Crests.

* * *

**Rei's PoV**

I watched as Agumon and Tai were against Shellmon, Tai was currently beating on Shellmon with a pole from a ruined phone booth while Agumon used his Pepper Breath on Shellmon until Tai was tangled in Shellmon's tentacle hair and Agumon was stepped on. "Think they need help?" Dracomon asked. "No, Agumon's close to Digivolving into Greymon." Dorumon said before Agumon cried out before a light surrounded him and a gaint t-rex version of Agumon with stripes and a brown skull like helmet over his head pushed Shellmon and freed Tai. I wondered when Dracomon and Dorumon would be ready to digivolve and battle though we would never force our Digimon to digivolve, I could tell Tai loved this stronger version of Agumon before he threw Shellmon into the ocean and then digivolved back into Agumon who looked pretty tired. "Not bad for a first time Champion." Dorumon said as we walked over. "You okay Agumon?" Tai asked as he walked over and held Agmon. "Tai? do you have anymore snacks?" Agumon asked and Tai laughed before leading Agumon to the others.

**Kiba's PoV**

I was watching as Joe kept trying to call someone. 'For being a doctor in training he sure is dense.' I thought before getting off the sand. "We should get moving, Shellmon wasn't eliminated just tossed away with a wounded pride." I said as Rei and Matt stood up with TK following them. "Who wants to tell Joe the bad news?" Tai asked before JOe joined us and we all talked and chose to walk around more.

**Forest Area- Kiba's PoV Still**

I was about to knock out Mimi, she reminded me of those preppy girls who hate working for what they want or their looks being ruined. 'Wonder who will Digivolve next.' I wondered as I noticed each Digimon was getting stronger aside from Dorumon and Dracomon since they can Digivolve at anytime but wait for the right time. "Mimi is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked and Mimi pouted. "I smell something." Dorumon said sniffing the air. "Let's go find out." I said as we walked on, ending up at a lake area. "Wow, so clean and pure." Rei said as we looked at the water. "Let's fill up our bottles real quick before the others find us." I said as I grabbed my 10 water bottles and a few old type water skins to help Gomamon and Palmon later on.

**Nightime- T.K's PoV**

It sucked being a little kid but at least Rei and Kiba gave me something to do, keep all the Digimon in the trolly out of trouble and make sure everyone was nice with no arguments happening. I was kinda cold but didn't want to be bother more then I already am so I'm staying quiet until I feel warmth, opening my eyes I see Gabumon laying near me. "Thanks Matt." I said and he looked away before leaving the trolly and I heard his harmonica. I was listening and falling into a deeper sleep when I felt Gabumon leave then the island started shaking. "What's going on!?" Izzy asked as I said Rei and Kiba getting tense. "This could be Seadramon." Dorumon said growling as we rushed out of the trolly and saw a gaint sea serphant.

**Kiba's PoV**

I stood in shock at seeing Seadramon, they are very dense but once angered they won't stop until defeated. "T.K!" We turned to see Matt and Gabumon swiming towards our little island before T.K was knocked off the island with Gomamon following and saving T.K. "Gomamon go!" Matt siad before swimming away and luring Seadramon away only to be caught by Seadramon, which caused Gabumon to Digivolve into Garurumon and defeated Seadramon. "So that's 2 out of 6." Rei said as we finally got settled and I nodded, before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

Koori: I'm so sorry for being late x.x Writer's Block is a horrid thing to have but I'm slowly getting over it so let me know how this chapter is please?


	5. Dreaded AN

I have not forgotten this story I've been really stuck in Writer's Block x.x I'm trying my best to get over it but it's hard when my iTunes acts up... Hope if any who reads this story can forgive me for being so slow on updates but I'll try this weekend to get one up though no promises...

Koori no Kitsune


End file.
